Vegas Consequences
by Skipsophrenic
Summary: Harmony runs away to the States the summer after Sirius' death, she wakes up hung over in a hotel room next to someone she doesn't know, what happened in Vegas? Warnings: Fem!Harry - Yuri Based on Blood Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DC Comics, I just write for fun!

A/N: This story will be a slow update story, please be patient between updates.

* * *

Vegas Consequences Chapter 1:

Harmony's tongue felt like it was dryer than sandpaper in a desert, while her head clearly informed her that it was in pain, not your normal bump on the head though, the sensation of thousands of needles all stabbing her brain at once.

Her body deciding to get in on the act was quite quick to inform her it felt rather queasy, in short she had the mother of all hangovers.

Carefully she opened her eyes to get her bearings.

Looking about she realised she didn't recognise the room she was in, it certainly wasn't the room she checked in to when she and Tonks arrived to Vegas.

It was then Harmony noticed a couple of other things, she wasn't alone in the bed, she was naked, and so was the other woman with her. She could tell when the woman had rolled over in the bed and Harmony suddenly felt a pair of breasts press in to her back.

'Damn, what in all that's holy happened last night?' Harmony thought.

Carefully moving to try and get out the bed without disturbing the other occupant Harmony got up, turning to see who was in bed with her, Harmony gasped. The woman in the bed was most definitely nude, she must have been about 6' 2", had the smoothest alabaster skin Harmony had seen, not a blemish in sight, long blonde hair in a framed a beautiful face, cute pointed small nose, with thin lips, that if Harmony was honest she would love to kiss right now, the blonde's eyes were still closed at the moment, her breathing regular indicating she was still asleep.

Moving her eyes down Harmony saw the blond had a pair of breasts that were at least a size D, light pink aureola framed two slightly darker nipples, going down Harmony noted the smooth stomach, not an ounce of extra weight to be seen, at the apex of the blondes thighs she noted there was no hair, following down the long lithe legs. Harmony thought this woman with her was the physical woman of her dreams, she only hoped when the woman woke she wouldn't turn out to be someone who wouldn't like her.

Sighing she saw how the blonde had started to shiver after Harmony had left the bed, being careful not to wake her she lifted the blanket she'd thrown off when she got up and settled it on the woman's shoulder before turning and making her way to the bathroom, deciding with the tangles in her hair she at least needed a shower.

When she entered she spotted what could only be a potion's vial on the side, and if she recognised the potion right it was a miracle cure from the heavens - or at least a hangover cure. Grabbing the vial she spied a note by it and read.

_ Harmony,_

_ After putting you to bed last night your friend Tonks told me to give you this potion, saying it was the best hangover cure out._

_I hope this helps with your hangover as there is a lot we need to talk about, I wish I could have woken you up when I joined you in bed, but you looked so calm and peaceful that I just had to hold you instead you beautiful young lady. _

_ Kara_

Shaking her head bemusedly at the note Harmony downed the potion and felt instantly better, before turning and going for the shower.

-o.O.O.o-

Kara waited for the sound of the shower before she got up, unknown to Harmony she had already been awake when she had woken up.

Shaking her head with a small smile at the young woman who was absolute perfection in Kara's eyes - she sat up and reached for the phone to call room service and have two full breakfasts delivered, with how drunk Harmony was last night, and combined with that hangover potion Harmony was going to be hungry, then again so was Kara, and she hadn't been all that drunk last night, only a little tipsy, and still in complete control of her actions.

She had lay there giving the impression of sleep to see what would happen, and was pleasantly surprised that although she could feel herself being examined by those beautiful emerald eyes that nothing else had happened, when she started shivering in the draft though, she could have used her power to stop the cold affecting her like she normally did, but waited once more to see what would happen. Again she'd been pleasantly surprised, instead of getting back in bed Harmony had simply pulled the blanket back up and gone on to the bathroom, no trying to cop a feel, nothing.

Kara slipped into one of the hotels complimentary robes as there was no way she was going to give whoever delivered their food a free showing. Looking around the room she spied her handbag on the table and reached in it to extract the necessary papers so she could show them to Harmony, she only hoped that the beautiful brunette wouldn't have a panic attack.

There was a knock to the door, Getting up Kara went to open it, and smiled as the food was wheeled in, once the food was set she tipped the waiter and as soon as he left started to eat.

"Ah hello?" a shy voice came from the direction of the bathroom. Kara turned in her seat to see Harmony wrapped in a towel looking towards the table, seemingly unsure whether to join Kara or not.

"Well come on and eat, your breakfast isn't going to eat itself you know."

Harmony approached the table with small measured steps, constantly aware of her surroundings it seemed. Kara let a small smile grace her features before she spoke again quietly.  
"Look I can hear you stomach growling from over here, come and eat, then we'll talk okay?" Harmony nodded before coming and sitting in the chair opposite.

'Well, so much for her remembering anything of last night.' Kara thought wryly.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony came and sat opposite Kara and started to eat, as soon as the first morsel of food hit her mouth she realised just how hungry she was and set to it with a will, remembering all the times she hadn't had any food.

She heard Kara chuckling before looking up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, they seemed endless. Realising she was staring Harmony felt herself blushing and quickly looked back down to her nearly finished breakfast mumbling an apology.

A dainty looking hand came into view and gently lifted her chin so she was forced to meet Kara's face again as the blonde spoke.  
"Never say sorry for looking at me like that, from someone as beautiful as you, I take it as a complement." Harmony felt her cheeks reddening at this statement.

Pushing her plate away Harmony spoke.  
"So, what's actually going on? I'm sorry but I can't remember anything from last night." Kara chuckled again before she answered.  
"Well I'm not surprised considering how drunk you were, but I was hoping you were able to remember." Letting out a sigh, Kara handed a piece of paper over to Harmony who noticed it was a marriage certificate, one with hers and Kara's names on.

Looking up with her eyes wide she saw Kara's face showing the first signs of not being as laid back as she'd tried to appear, Harmony recognised the signs of the woman's fears, they were the same as Harmony's, she was worried about Harmony both blaming this on her and rejecting her.

Harmony let out an explosive sigh before smiling a little and speaking.  
"Not exactly how I pictured getting married to anyone, but if you're happy with it I'm willing to give this a shot.  
'After all it is magically binding' Harmony thought, which brought up the second thought of how in the world this had happened. She asked Kara to fill her in on the missing details.

Kara smiled and started to explain.

-_Flashback_-

_Kara sighed as she leant against the bar in the casino, she was now deeply regretting wearing the form-fitting jeans and top. The man next to her couldn't take a hint - constantly asking to get her a drink, trying to get her name, in short, doing everything he could to get into her pants.  
Eventually she lost her patience and turned to him. _

_"Look, I don't want a drink, I don't want to talk to you, and I most certainly don't want to go with you." With that she slammed her drink to the bar and turned to leave before she incinerated the offensive arse._

_She was suddenly surprised by the man grabbing her arm and spinning her around.  
He opened his jacket slightly to show a green glow that made Kara feel suddenly weak.  
"I tried to be polite about this, but now I see I'm going to have to do this the hard way." The man whispered just loud enough for Kara to hear in her weakened state, she couldn't even speak as she was using all her strength to stay stood up._

_"Wh - What?" The man chuckled darkly at her.  
"Lead lined jacket, blocks your sight, and the Kryptonite until I decide."  
With that he started to drag her to the elevator, neither spotting the dark haired woman who'd seen the entire altercation moving towards them._

_"HEY!" The woman shouted catching their attention along with the rest of the crowd as she walked up to stand in front of them.  
"I believe the lady said no. Now let her go." _

_Kara looked up spying the hotel security moving in at this point and was relieved when she saw this. The man who had hold of her however just glowered.  
"Outta my way girlie."  
The woman's eyes narrowed before she threw a hard punch to the man's solar plexus, resulting in a loud clanging sound. _

_"OW!" The woman shouted as she shook her hand. The man chuckled darkly and threw his jacket off revealing his metal torso with a green rock embedded within.  
"Metallo. . ." Kara groaned out as she was hit with the full force of the kryptonite and collapsed.  
She saw the woman strike forwards along with another woman with bubble-gum pink hair._

_within moments the two had gotten close and pulled the green rock from his chest, this causing him to collapse, if Kara hadn't been watching closely she never would have seen the brunette wave a stick at Metallo and the rock jump the short distance to her hand._

_Moments later Metallo had been subdued and led away in cuffs as the two women came over, thankfully the police had taken the kryptonite with them.  
They helped Kara up and introduced themselves as Tonks and Harmony. It was only then Kara realised just how drunk Harmony was!_

_Turning to Tonks with a raised eyebrow as it seemed obvious she was in charge of the younger woman. All Tonks said was "Bad year" Kara nodded and left it at that, taking them up on their invite to join them for the night._

_It seemed that whatever game they played, Poker. Blackjack, Roulette or even the slots Harmony won everything. By the time she was finished the woman had winnings in excess of $10 million.  
It was with great surprise to Kara then towards the end of the night she had Harmony leaning on her, with Kara's arm about her shoulders that Harmony spoke._

_"y - you're beautiful y'know that right?" Harmony asked in her slurred speech. Kara couldn't help but smile at this honest observation as Tonks hid a smile behind her hand.  
"Let's ge' married! I swear on mi magics I won' regret it!" Harmony slurred out before a soft white glow surrounded her for a moment before pointing her finger at Kara and saying "Lumos" lighting up the tip of her finger._

_"Shit!" Tonks swore before she started waving her stick about them. Looking to Kara she started to explain privacy wards and magic.  
Kara just shook her head with a smile. "Tonks, stop. I know all about magic - in fact I'm a close friend of one of the greatest sorcerers out." Tonks' face registered her shock before she sputtered out._

_"b - buh - statute of secrecy!" Kara chuckled at this.  
"Not valid here, the states never agreed or signed it." Kara said with a smirk before turning to Harmony.  
"Two things, I would love to say yes to the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and two, how did you know I preferred women to men?"_

_Harmony had been sporting a wide goofy grin as soon as Kara said yes, and giggled when she answered the second thing.  
"I sh - saw you checkin' me out!" Kara sighed with a smile while Tonks chuckled, apparently even heavily drunk it was had to slip things past Harmony._

_They quickly made their way to a little chapel along the main strip and were soon married by an Elvis impersonator, what surprised all three though was when he pulled out a wand and bound their marriage in magic as well._

_It took some time but eventually they all got back to the casino hotel, making their way to the elevator they were stopped by the manager.  
"Ah, because of your excellent fortune at our establishment we've decided to upgrade you to one of our first class suites at no extra charge - anything that would normally cost extra is free of charge to you. Miss Potters and Miss Tonks' things have already been moved to the new room" Kara nodded her thanks as Tonks took the key. _

_They made their way up to the suite and before settled on the couch. Before long Harmony passed out leaning into Kara as she and Tonks were talking, Kara looked down to the innocent face of her new wife before looking up to the concerned face of Harmony's friend._

_"Tonks this suite has two bedrooms, you go take one of them, I'll put this one to bed and tell her about everything in the morning. Tonks nodded. "Before I go, let me help you." Kara nodded even though she didn't need the help but appreciated it all the same._

_After laying Harmony down she was surprised when Tonks completely stripped her before pulling the blanket up about Harmony, gently kissing her forehead in a sisterly fashion. It was with unshed tears Tonks whispered, "Come in the sitting area a moment." Kara nodded a little worried now._

_As they made their way back Kara closed the door behind her, they went back to the couch and sat down before Tonks spoke.  
"I won't tell you the details, but I will say this, she has had a hard life, far harder than any child should have to grow up with, for her to turn out to be a woman as kind as she is even at 16 . . ." A couple of tears fell from Tonks' eyes as she closed them._

_"If you ever have to put her to bed like tonight, do so without any clothes on her, unless you want to be woken up to her screaming in terror - ANYTHING restricting her movement now will set her nightmares off. As I said, I can't tell you the details, but I will say this - after she told me a few things when we had already arrived to the States - I nearly went right back to Britain to kill someone, only the fact Harmony needed me here stopped me." Tonks finished with a sigh.  
Kara nodded before speaking gently._

_"I understand, I promise as soon as she's awake, and aware I'll talk to her about everything that's happened tonight, I just hope she remembers some of it at least."  
With those final words Kara got up and made her way to the bedroom she was now sharing with Harmony, watching as Tonks went in the other room._

-_End Flashback_-

Harmony's head thunked to the table at the end of the explanation.  
"Oh damn, damn, damn." Kara got up and moved around the table and moved round to sit in the chair next to Harmony's, wrapping an arm about her.  
"Harmony? What's wrong?" Kara asked concern lacing her voice forcing Harmony to look up.

Looking into those beautiful eyes Harmony hated what she was about to do to this beautiful young woman who had agreed to marry her.  
"I tell you now, when I made that vow, I was telling the truth, I can't say I regret marrying you, but how can you not feel trapped? If It was a simple muggle ceremony, you'd still have the option to leave the marriage if next week you realised I'm not good enough for anyone!" Harmony was about to continue her rant when she felt a finger on her lips silencing her.

Those expressive blue eyes that Harmony could get lost in had hardened to Ice chips at the next words Kara spoke.  
"Hey, we'll have none of that, you are certainly more than good enough for me, I promise." Kara finished before she got up, pulling Harmony into her arms at the same time.  
"Harmony, I may 'only be Eighteen' but I swear to you, I will never want us to separate. Okay?" Harmony simply held Kara in a slightly tighter hug before she let go.

"Okay, I'm going to go and get dressed and wake Tonks while you shower, then we need to sit down and talk, there's a lot I need to tell you about." Kara nodded before leaning down and placing a small kiss on Harmony's cheek.

"Okay."

Harmony smiled as she watched Kara head into the bathroom before heading back into the larger bedroom and getting dressed, choosing a black lace bra and knickers set along with a tight fitting pair of jeans and a body-hugging top, showing a little cleavage.  
Finally she sat down next to the vanity and used her wand to de-tangle her hair.

'Thank you Fleur' she thought, thinking back to the tournament when the French witch had taught her the charm to comb her hair in seconds. Looking in the mirror she smiled at her shoulder length wavy hair and smiled before getting up and going to Tonks's room.

When she entered she saw the bed was empty and heard the en-suite shower going, realising Tonks was up she poked her head in the bathroom before calling.  
"Hey Tonks! What you want for breakfast?"

A moment of silence before the witch in question called back for a couple of croissants with jam along with a bowl of cheerio's. Harmony had to smother her giggles when she heard the order as she made her way to the phone and ordered.

-o.O.O.o-

Kara smiled as she let the water cascade over her skin, she loved how Harmony had seemed to light up just at the gentle kiss she'd given on the cheek, if that made her that happy how would she be when they kissed properly for the first time?  
Shaking her head Kara giggled before speaking to herself.

"You certainly have done this one backwards Kara, Marriage then a first kiss? hoo boy." Stepping out the shower she looked to the sink to see Harmony had set out an extra toothbrush and toothpaste for her, she wrapped the towel about herself before finishing her morning routine and going to get dressed. Choosing dark blue lace underwear and bra, a light blue silk blouse and navy blue tight jeans before slipping into her boots she sighed before looking to the mirror to check her hair, seeing nothing needed doing she got up and looked to her hand with a smile, there on her finger was a simple gold band that told her for certain that yes, she was married to the beautiful young woman in the seating area of their suite.

Going out to that area she spotted Tonks at the table eating her cereals while Harmony had her back to Kara talking to Tonks.  
" - at if she's disgusted by me Tonks, I mean my home life wasn't exactly roses, how will she feel about my relatives? You and Remus got me out of there just in time!"

Kara catching Tonks's eye raised a finger to her lips before stepping up behind Harmony and gently placing her hands on Harmony's shoulders.  
"I wouldn't care, It's you that's important Harmony, not your relatives okay?" Kara asked quietly. Much to her relief she saw Harmony nod.

Moving to sit next to Harmony Kara sat back in the couch, a bit surprised at how Harmony immediately snuggled into her, almost as if to reaffirm to herself Kara was real.  
"So, you said you wanted to talk?" Kara asked quietly. Harmony nodded before she looked to Tonks.  
"Tonks, can you promise not to do anything stupid if I tell you as well as Kara everything about my life?" Kara could feel how tense Harmony had gotten while she asked this and wrapped a comforting arm about her, holding her close.

Tonks nodded and promised that would indeed be the case.  
Harmony took a deep breath before speaking.  
"It all started on that night Voldemort came after me on Halloween 1981. . ."

What followed was Harmony's life story throughout Hogwarts, the Philosophers stone, Basilisk, Sirius being innocent, everything. When she got to the bit about how Snape had been treating her, Kara couldn't believe her ears.  
How could one man harbour such hate for such a beautiful young woman that Harmony was.

However when she was told of how Umbridge had treated Harmony and the other students, Kara decided that she couldn't sit there and say nothing, turning to Harmony she spoke up.  
"Harmony, I promise you this, when you return to England to complete your education, I'll be coming with you. No-one hurts my WIFE!" She finished her statement with such ferocity that Harmony seemed for a moment believed Kara could help before she deflated.

"I wish you could do something Kara, but you're a muggle, you won't even be able to see the castle let alone stop a wizard." Kara shook her head in the negative before she answered.  
"There's some things I need to tell you too, I haven't started as I'm waiting for you to finish. Harmony nodded before she continued to explain about the battle at the ministry, and how she'd seen Sirius die.

Kara saw as the confident young woman in front of her broke down to the small scared sixteen year old she truly was. Without thinking Kara stood up before she picked Harmony up and sat back down on the couch, now with Harmony on her lap, crying into her shoulder.

Tonks too had her own tears falling now. Harmony had been through so much, then to lose her father figure and be told that prophesy right after - it just wasn't fair on the girl. She'd stayed strong throughout telling her story, but this final piece completely broke her.

Tonks got up and leaving Kara to comfort her as best she could in privacy.  
Kara held on to Harmony, just enveloping her in her arms, letting Harmony cry into her shoulder as she let out all the pain she'd suffered over the past 14 years.  
Kara decided a certain headmaster would be having words with her before long, maybe along with her cousin and Wonder Woman.

Slowly she felt Harmony calm, yet didn't try remove herself from where she was sat.  
Kara gently bent her head down and kissed the top of Harmony's head.  
"I promise you, no matter what, I will always be there for you." Kara said quietly in Harmony's ear before noticing Tonks had re-joined them.

"Well I guess it's my turn, I think I've got just about a shocking secret as you Harmony. My full name before I became Kara Potter was Kara Zor-el." She watched as Harmony's mouth dropped open in surprise, while Tonks's face paled considerably.  
"Wh - you - I'm married to Superman's COUSIN?!" Harmony managed to squark out in shock. Kara couldn't help but chuckle at Harmony's reaction.

"Unfortunately yes. Would you like to meet him?" Harmony just nodded a little before shaking her head rapidly. "He'll kill me! I married his little cousin!" Kara smiled down at the woman in her lap.  
"I know, I was there remember?" Harmony's face blushed bright red at this before Kara continued.

"Also, I'm afraid the boy scout already heard most of our discussion as it is. When I didn't check in with him like I was supposed to he came looking for me, he's probably been floating outside your balcony since the word basilisk."  
Harmony's face went white at this as she started to tremble at someone else knowing her life like that before she bolted for the bathroom.

Moments later sounds of vomiting could be heard. Kara indicated to Tonks to go and check on Harmony while she went and opened the balcony window.  
Sticking her head out she looked around to spot Superman right where she thought she would, his face however was a mask of rage.

"Tell me, before I arrived did she tell you where her . . .Relatives. . . live?" he spat the word relatives in the same tone that he saved for the likes of Braniac.  
Kara shook her head before looking out over the midday Vegas skyline.

"No" She sighed. "If she had, I might have gone there myself by ten o'clock this morning. Kal, they. . .they . . .wh. . whipped. . ." Kara choked to a stop as she tried to continue, her own tears now falling free now that she allowed herself to fully realise what life her wife had grown up with.

As her tears fell and she collapsed on the balcony floor it only took a moment to feel her cousin's arms about her, sheltering her from the harsh realities of the world once more.  
She couldn't hold the tears in and just let them out, trusting that if Harmony needed her Tonks would let her know.

Superman's next words eased one of her fears though, they proved he accepted that not only was she attracted to women, but had already found her life mate.  
"I wouldn't normally condone how you went about it, but if you're happy with her, I'd like to welcome Harmony to the family. What do you say to a few of days at the farm? Ma and Pa miss us both you know. I'll let them know about Harmony beforehand." Kara held her cousin tight letting his acceptance wash over her before getting up off the floor and leading him inside.

When they entered the room she saw a nervous looking Harmony waiting for her, with a little toothpaste still in the corner of her mouth. Chuckling at this Superman pointed to the corner of his own mouth before speaking.  
"you got a little something. . ." Harmony reached up with a finger and wiped before pulling it back to look.

"Dammit! be right back!" Harmony said before darting back into the bathroom.  
Kara slapped Superman on the arm. "Behave!" Superman just chuckled as Harmony came back in the room and asked if he wanted to sit.  
Once he nodded and was seated, Kara sat down and quickly pulled Harmony back down on to her lap, eliciting a squeak from the ebony haired girl.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony glared at Kara thinking she would get her own back on the woman before turning back to Superman and trying to speak. "err - hi?" Superman smiled back at her before he spoke.  
"Hi, I know you were probably expecting me to go super protective - pardon the pun - of my cousin, but I can see just from this first few minutes of seeing you together that she's happy, so you've got nothing to worry about okay?"

Harmony couldn't help but feel relieved at this and let out her held breath before smiling at him.  
"So, what do we call you when you're not saving the world?" Superman laughed at this before he answered.  
"Just Clark will do. Now, I've asked Kara, and I'd like to extend the invitation to you and your friend to spend a few days at home in Smallville." Harmony smiled and nodded at this while Tonks just smiled.

"Good, so now that's been sort -" He was interrupted when an owl flew in the window and landed on the table, holding its foot out to Harmony.  
Taking the scroll from the bird, Harmony thanked it before sliding over the cold bacon left over from breakfast when she then looked down at the seal on the scroll.  
"Oh no." she said quietly, it had Gringotts inheritance department stamped into the seal.

Harmony could feel the tears coming back as she fought to keep from crying, she felt Kara hold her just that little bit tighter. Harmony broke the seal and started to read aloud.

_Dear Miss H Potter,_

_We at Gringotts would like to express our condolences on your loss at this time._

_In seven days time at 13:00 your late Godfather Sirius Orion Black's will shall be read, as the primary beneficiary of said will, you are invited to attend, you may bring anyone with you should you wish it, also you may also reject having anyone in the room when the will is being read unless they themselves are beneficiaries._

_We look forward to continuing doing business with you_

_Gringotts Bank _

Harmony could feel the last of her emotional walls falling, here it was in black and white, her godfather was truly gone. She let the parchment fall from her hands as she turned into Kara's embrace, body shaking with her cries.

-o.O.O.o-

Superman looked on in concern, the way that the woman on Kara's lap had completely broken down spoke of deeper emotional scars than even the talk he'd overheard could merit, he cursed the fact he hadn't arrived sooner and only heard of her life from the end of her second year in that school.

Carefully he stood up and made his way in front of the two before kneeling down so Harmony would be able to look in his eyes as he spoke.  
"Harmony, I have a very good friend who's the best at finding out everyone's secrets - do you want me to put him on to the Dursley's? I promise you this, by the time he's done, if they're not behind bars then I'll eat my cape." Harmony's watery eyes looked down at him, seemingly begging it to be true. All he did was nod.

Harmony had a fresh set of tears burst out at this, she had people who did care about her, cared for her. Superman could tell it would be a long time before Harmony truly healed, on top of which she still had to deal with Voldemort.

"I'm going to go and speak to him now, I'll see you back on the farm after the reading okay?" Superman asked quietly, Harmony just nodded pressing herself against Kara even more, seemingly drawing comfort just from Kara's presence.

Nodding Superman got up before turning to leave, nodding a quick 'Ma'am' to Tonks as he made his way to the balcony; flying off in the direction of Gotham at super-sonic speeds. It was time the Dursley's learnt to fear the bat.

-o.O.O.o-

Seven days later Dumbledore was in a foul mood, he'd looked everywhere he could think of for his weapon, yet the Potter bitch had disappeared on her birthday. He hoped she hadn't done anything ridiculous to upset his plans.

He'd already gotten the marriage contract between her and Ron Weasley drawn up, it just needed to wait until after the will reading, then he could truly sign as her guardian being headmaster of the school she attended.

He sat back thinking how well his plays had worked before, Voldemort had been the perfect Dark Lord puppet, groomed ready to be defeated by Dumbledore just when it looked like all hope was lost, then that blasted prophecy had been made.

He worked long and hard in securing a way to arrange the dark lords downfall with one of those rituals, he hadn't counted on there being Horcruxes involved, but they now served a purpose, he could get rid of the Horcruxes and then send Harmony out to die at Voldemort's hand, and then just when all hope was lost, _HE_ would defeat Voldemort and put on a good show of crying over the dead Harmony's body saying how it should be him!

He would be revered as the only wizard to defeat two dark lords!  
He carefully finished penning the forged signature of Harmony Potter on the letter he'd drafted, saying she was too distraught to attend the reading, didn't want anything of Sirius's as it wouldn't return her godfather. All her bequests should go to Hogwarts under the care of the Headmaster. He chuckled thinking what he could do with all that gold before masking his features to his public grandfatherly guise and stepping into the floo to Gringotts at just two minutes to one, he had to make an entrance worthy of a hasty rush to retrieve a quickly penned letter of course.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony looked about the room they had been escorted into.

in the front row were Hermione and the Weasleys', with three chairs the other side of Hermione reserved for Harmony, Kara and Tonks, In the row behind were the minister for magic, Deloris Umbridge, Malfoy Senior, Draco, and Narcissa Malfoy.

Further back sat wherever were the rest of the group that had gone to the ministry, various press representatives, Professor McGonagall, and surprisingly, Amelia and Susan Bones were in attendance.

The goblin that was sat at the front indicated for the guards to close the door just as Albus Dumbledore came running in, not looking about the room he ran straight to the goblin before speaking.  
"My apologies for my tardiness honoured teller, but I have just come from seeing miss Potter, she asked that I give you this."

The goblin looked to Harmony in query, while Harmony herself angrily shook her head. "Albus Dumbledore, you do recall the punishments for trying to subvert a will reading inside Gringotts? Miss Potter is here and has indicated she did NOT sign this letter. Do you still wish to submit she did?" Dumbledore's face paled at these words before he shook his head, backing away to the only available seat trying to ignore the glares he was getting from Harmony.

The goblin at the turned and spoke.  
"miss Potter, As primary beneficiary are there any peoples here you do not want at these proceedings?"

Harmony nodded before answering him.  
"Yes please, can you eject everyone not needed for this reading except the Lovegood's, Bones's, Tonks's and Kara?" The Goblin nodded and signalled the guards to remove all the unwanted persons including both the minister and senior Malfoy, They both loudly objected to this, until the guards drew their vicious looking swords.

Once order had been restored apart from Harmony and Kara, left in the room were the Weasleys, Hermione, The Tonks's, Amelia and Susan Bones, Luna and Xenophellius Lovegood, Dumbledore, McGonagall Remus Lupin, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

The goblin cleared his throat and started to speak once more.  
"I shall now play back a penseive recording that was taken as Lord Black's Last Will and Testament."  
He placed on his desk a stone basin with the runes for memory and visualisation etched in around its edge, before pouring from a vial a silvery liquid.

Whilst touching one of one of the runes the basin began to glow as Sirius' face formed above the surface before he spoke.

"Being of sound mind and body I Sirius Orion Black make this Last Will and Testament, superseding all others. "

"Okay now the boring bit's done I can give stuff away!

First off, to Arthur, Molly, Ron and Ginevra Weasley I leave you all each a bag of 30 silver sickles and a book each that will explain its meanings. You should have remembered what gets said in a Head of Houses home is known by that Head of House.

That's right, I knew of your plans to marry Ron to my Goddaughter. I tell you now, I do not approve of the methods you were going to use. Potioning people to fall in love is not an acceptable practice."

By now Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley had all stood up and moved away from their family, faces showing disgust at what they had just heard, Harmony was having to be comforted by both Hermione and Kara at the revelation of this latest betrayal. Harmony couldn't believe what she was hearing yet it must be true as none of the accused denied it, they just looked like they were angry that they'd been found out.

"To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you the Deeds to 93 Diagon Alley, both the store and Flat above, that's right I was your landlord, furthermore I leave one million galleons to be invested in your shop. Secondly, I leave you each twenty five thousand galleons to be placed for your own personal use.

To William Weasley, I leave twenty five thousand galleons and the choice of any of the Black properties except for the ancestral home and the Devonshire cottage. I leave a further ten thousand galleons so that when you and that beautiful fiancée of yours set a date, you can give her the wedding of her dreams.

To Charlie Weasley I leave twenty five thousand galleons and copies of all the books on Dragons in the Black Library. To Percy Weasley, if he bothers to show I leave 1 knut.

To Luna Lovegood I leave copies of all the xenobiology and magizoology books in the Black Library, and twenty five thousand galleons, I also would like to give you a sincere thank you for being there for my goddaughter, you showed true bravery in learning to trust once more.

To Neville Longbottom, I know you don't need galleons, so instead I leave you with copies of every herbology text in the Black library, and my thanks for always being there for Harmony.

To Professor McGonagall, I leave you not only twenty five thousand galleons, but the final bottle of 150yr aged Glenfiddich in my vault. Enjoy! I also leave you an extra ten thousand galleons to buy the Gryffindor Quidditch team new brooms - These will be for the team, and must stay at the school.

To Narcissa Malfoy, if it is your wish, I will ask my Heir to dissolve your marriage from Lucius Malfoy, reclaim your dowry and welcome you back into the Black family, I know you never wanted to marry that man, I am offering you the chance to get out while you still can.

To Draco Malfoy, as I have named you in my will, I leave you my soiled Prison Robe, and caste you from the Black Family. If your mother decides to divorce her husband you shall be Draco NoName by the end of the day, enjoy feeling what it's like to be on the bottom rung of society like you lorded it over those supposedly beneath you!

To Albus-I've-Got-A-Plan-Dumbledore, SUCKS TO BE YOU!  
You connived and planned to marry my goddaughter to RON! you then had it planned that she'd sign a will giving you the entire Potter estate upon her death? I cannot in good conscience allow this to happen, I hereby declare that my last act as Harmony's Godfather is to emancipate her.  
She is now legally responsible for her own actions and welfare, furthermore I revoke any betrothal contracts not agreed with by Harmony, I do this in the hope she goes on to find her own happiness in life, without meddlesome old men interfering. I call upon Amelia Bones to witness this act and ask she countersign the order."

The Goblin paused the playback and looked towards Madam Bones, the question in his expression obvious. Madam Bones nodded and made her way to the table and asked the Goblin for the form.  
"Amelia, I do not believe that would be such a good idea!" Dumbledore spoke up, trying to stop her.  
"The moment that Harmony is emancipated the wards around her relatives will drop, Harmony will have no safe place to go!"

Kara snorted at his words before she answered, wrapping her arm about Harmony.  
"She'll be coming with me, She's now under my protection old man, and don't even think of playing the relatives in danger card - those ANIMALS" She growled out the word "Hurt my Harmony, they deserve all they get."

During the confrontation Madam Bones had looked to Harmony who nodded emphatically, so while the chamber was reeling from Kara's words Madam Bones signed the emancipation order before re-joining her niece as the goblin continued the recording.

"To Hermione Granger, the best friend Harmony never had, I leave you fifty thousand galleons, a complete copy of the black family library - and no Albus you can't block that for your 'greater good' this is a public will! You cannot confiscate those books later on either! they are currently in the care of the Goblins, who will arrange suitable security for Hermione to access HER books - I say again they are hers, NOT yours.

Hermione, I further leave you a piece of advice, give up on Ron, he was going to use Amortentia on Harmony. Do you really want to date someone who would do that?"

She answered that statement with a glare towards the youngest male redhead in the room.

"To Remus Lupin, I leave one million galleons that you can't say no too so Nyah-Nyah! Also I include a shopping trip to Madam Malkin's for a complete wardrobe, at least 10 to 20 changes of clothes minimum Moony! If you try say no I'll have Harmony drag you there! I also leave you the Devonshire cottage you loved to stay at so much, it is fully furnished, and I've had the goblins install a special cellar for your furry little problem. You will be completely safe and now have your own home. Oh and for heaven's sake ask Nymmie out!"

No one missed the indignant shout from Tonks of "NYMMIE!" but they all chose to either ignore or chuckle at the outrage depending on how well they knew her.

"Okay, we're nearly there.

To Andromeda Tonks, I hereby reinstate you to the Black family. I also bequeath you your dowry of seventy five thousand galleons as a daughter of the Blacks. Welcome back to the family.

To Bellatrix LeStrange, it's simple, I cast you from the Black family, I cast you from our confidence, I cast you from our secrets! you are a Black no more!

Finally to my Goddaughter, I leave everything else in the Black family, I also name you my Heir, you are now Lady Potter-Black, I know it's not much and you'd rather I was there with you, but I hope this will help. Never forget young one, I love you. Goodbye."

With those final words Sirius's face faded away, leaving Harmony to finally accept he was gone.

-o.O.O.o-

Kara saw how Harmony was struggling to keep it together, already having broken down the once, deciding that the best thing to do would be get all the business dealt with at once she turned to the Goblin and asked him if he could have those who had betrayed Harmony removed from the room at once.

The goblin nodded and signalled the guards. Within moments they were all shown out, no one heeding their protests, not even Dumbledore's.

Narcissa carefully approached them after her son had been shown out and crouched down in front of Harmony.  
"I know you have no reason to trust me, even less with who I married, and who my son is, but I swear to you I will never betray you. All I ask is you please get me out of that bastards abuse. Please." At the word abuse, Harmony's own tears stopped and Kara felt her stiffen.

"How long." Was all Harmony said, but the question was obvious, the answer though caused many in the room to swear.  
"My wedding night." Harmony's eyes flashed at these words before she turned to the goblin.  
"Please tell me that's enough evidence to have her marriage annulled." The Goblin nodded, handing over the necessary form for her to sign. As soon as she did she turned back to Narcissa.

"Welcome back to the family Narcissa Black." Kara didn't fully understand what was going on here, but she couldn't doubt the relief she saw in Narcissa's face before she darted forward and enveloped Harmony in her arms.

"Oh thank you. I swear you won't regret it!" Due to her super hearing she heard what Harmony whispered and smiled, as soon as the will was enacted, the Fidelus on the house had transferred to Harmony, and anyone who knew the secret before had forgotten it.  
"The Black Ancestral Home is at Twelve Grimmauld Place." Narcissa pulled away from Harmony and nodded before turning to leave, the instruction clear, go there and wait.

After Narcissa had left Harmony looked about the room and beckoned Neville, Luna, Remus, Tonks, the twins and Hermione forwards before whispering the same.  
After they pulled away she continued, "I'll see you there - where we're safe." They nodded before leaving to make their way back.

Harmony turned to Kara and the older woman could see the stress really starting to get to her. Deciding that anything more could wait Kara stood up pulling Harmony with her before she turned to face the rest of the room.

"If any of you wish to contact us, send a message through Gringotts, I'm sure they'll be happy to hold letters for us, at a charge of course." The last bit she said with a small smile to the chuckling goblin.

"Indeed, you are correct, here is a portkey to your London place of residence." Kara took the proffered portkey that turned out to be a piece of rope and read the note that came with it telling her the activation word.

"Home." Kara called out causing her and Harmony to disappear from the room in Gringotts, only to reappear in the front lobby of Grimmauld Place.  
She looked over to Harmony and saw she had started to retreat into herself again. Shaking her head at this she guided her up the stairs, following the silent cues that guided Harmony to her room.

Once in there she led Harmony over to the bed, before she sat on it, sitting up against the headboard with Harmony in her arms, sat between her legs back pressed to her chest.  
"Harmony honey, speak to me." Kara said quietly as she kissed the top of her head.  
Slowly Harmony's shoulders started to shake as she twisted in Kara's grip to rest her head against Kara's breast as her quiet sobs turned into wailing cries of pain and despair.

Kara could only hold her through the storm of tears, she realised what this was, Harmony hadn't properly grieved for her loss yet, hadn't truly accepted it until today, the will being read had made it absolute. Sirius, the man Harmony had come to see as a surrogate father was no longer here.  
As Harmony's cries echoed through the mansion, Kara held her, gently rubbing her back, letting her cry out the pain.

Since they had accepted the marriage they had decided to make a true go of it and had spent hours each night talking, getting to know each other – and each hour they did, Kara fell a little more in love, their spontaneous decision could have backfired spectacularly had they found they didn't like each other. Kara was glad their gamble had paid off, otherwise Harmony wouldn't have anyone here for her now.

"H – he's GONE!" Harmony cried out, finally accepting it, as her tears stained Kara's blouse, Kara felt Harmony wrap her arms about her back, holding on as if Kara was her only lifeline.  
Kara gently smoothed the hair away from Harmony's forehead with one hand as she held on with her other arm, not saying anything, just trying to show her now almost bursting love for the woman in her arms.

Gradually as time went by Harmony's cries started to lessen until she cried herself to sleep.  
Kara carefully floated off the bed gently holding Harmony in one arm as she lifted the comforter and settled them both down, she decided that as long as Harmony was getting some sleep she should too.

"NOOOOO!" Harmony's scream echoed throughout the room startling Kara awake, she looked to Harmony who was thrashing about in the bed.  
"Oh bugger! I forgot Tonks's warning!" Kara said quietly, before throwing the comforter off them and gathering the thrashing witch in her arms.

"Harmony honey, wake up, come on, wake up." Kara pleaded seeing the fear etched on Harmony's face almost broke her.  
"HARMONY!" Kara called out a little louder, causing the witch in question to gasp as she woke up. Kara saw her emerald eyes tracking the room as Harmony remembered what had happened the day before.

Looking over to the clock Harmony was looking at she saw it was 3am.  
Groaning Harmony flopped back onto the bed, head on the pillow as she looked up to Kara.  
She lifted her hand and gently cupped Kara's cheek, running her thumb over the tear tracks.  
"It's okay, I'm okay." Harmony whispered moving her hand round to the back of Kara's neck and pulling her down for what was supposed to be a chaste kiss.

The moment their lips met, fire seemed to erupt through Kara's veins, the same seemed to happen to Harmony as she lifted her head to press her lips tight against Kara's.  
Surprising the blond who was leaning over Harmony she felt Harmony's other hand caressing her side eliciting a moan from the blonde.

Kara broke the kiss to allow her wife to breath and to gasp out her warning.  
"Honey, I've been very careful not to push you since we were married, but if you carry this on, I may not be able to stop myself."

Harmony shocked her then by gently caressing the side of her breast as she spoke.  
"Don't stop then." Was all Harmony said. With those words Kara threw off all her restraint and brought her lips back to Harmony's, kissing her hard.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or DC Comics, I just write for fun!

* * *

Vegas Consequences Chapter 2:

Superman blasted through the air riding the currents, allowing his rage to fuel his flight.  
He hadn't often had the urge to kill in cold blood but today he had been sorely tested.  
He had followed the signal from the tracking device Kara had him stitch into her handbag in case she didn't call him like she promised, so was surprised at first when it led him to the penthouse suite of one of the more popular casinos in Vegas.

He had decided that before he went barging in like he normally would that, for once, he would follow his friend's advice and investigate first. Thank god he did. He would have hated himself had he added to the young woman's trauma. He'd floated outside the window listening to the tale of her life.

_-Flashback-_

_What she described could adequately be described as a Nightmare. Listening to the story as she spoke he wondered how soon Kara asked for him and Wonder Woman to help educate the headmaster at the school she was at._

_However as the story went on, his thoughts turned dangerous. This girl had her own personal Darkseid after her and, until her parent's friends had rescued her from her relatives, no support in place._

_He nearly fell out the sky when he heard her say he'd kill her for marrying Kara, and at the time readily admitted to himself had he not got to see through the wall at how Kara was holding her that he might have overreacted. But that momentary respite from his dark thoughts was soon over as he contemplated how he would deal with his family's enemies._

_The fact it was Harmony's and all that had happened was she'd married into the family was beside the point. Hurting Harmony would hurt Kara, this he would not allow.  
To then hear they wanted to kill her, a passing asteroid in the solar system inexplicably burst into thousands of superheated fragments. _

_When he heard her run off to be sick his own anger was still rolling, yet when his cousin collapsed on the floor he put it all to the side. Gently he floated to the balcony and wrapped his arms about her. He could see how much his older-baby cousin was hurting and it pained him to be unable to do anything to help._

_Slowly her storm of emotions passed and they had gotten to speak to Harmony.  
When he saw the pain in her eyes about her relatives he swore they would pay.  
This is what led him to his current position of flying into the Batcave._

_-Flashback Ends-_

"BATMAN!" He called out to the figure sat in front of a giant computer console. He was wearing a dark plated suit, black gloves and reinforced boots. His belt held that many gadgets Superman wondered how he carried it all, shuddering slightly at the small lead lined box that held Kryptonite.

He knew Batman carried it should he ever go rogue so that they had a way to bring him down – in fact he'd tried to get rid of it, but Superman had insisted he keep it.

The black cowl that hid Batman's face from the world had been useless on Superman, but the two had a trust that many didn't understand. It was this trust that allowed Superman entry at any time to the batcave.

"Clarke." Was all the Dark Knight said, loading the single syllable with questions.  
"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, England. They had care of a Harmony Potter, reportedly they said she went to St. Brutus School for the Incurably Criminal. They Lied. I want the truth of them. Harmony Potter is one of the kindest most caring young women on earth."

"You are remarkably well informed." Batman said as he typed on the keyboard.  
"I want your word what I tell you next doesn't get back to the league, apart from Wonder Woman. Otherwise we'll be hunting our own members for murder."

Batman's eyes widened as he said this as his hands stilled on the keyboard.  
"How bad." Superman knew what he was asking.  
"Imagine Joker mixed with Dr. Phsyco, add in a dash of Darkseid and Doomsday. That's just the villain's henchmen. Add to that if I understood right the people supposed to help are betraying my Cousin-in-LAW!"

Batman's hands trembled, not for the first time in his crime fighting career.  
"Are you telling me you're going to cross the line on this one?"  
"I might. I will tell you why if you'll give me your word we don't tell the league until absolutely necessary."

"I'll listen." Batman said in his gravelly tone.  
Unknown to either Superman or Batman Alfred was still in the cave and listening. Had been since he heard the name 'Harmony Potter.'

Superman started telling Batman all he heard, and then on to what he'd figured.  
It took him a good three hours as every so often the Dark Knight would suddenly get up and go to the training room where sounds of heavy detonations could be heard. Especially when Superman told him about the repeated murders of children; simply because of being born to parents without magic.

By the time the tale was told Batman had got all the information on the Dursley's that was on the info-net. Unfortunately it was clean. Too clean.  
"Okay. I'll investigate The Dursley's. What are you going to do?" Batman asked as Superman was sat there.

"I don't know Bruce. I really don't know." He said as he sighed before he continued. "Apart from welcome that girl into our family and show her how a loving family works I'm lost." Batman nodded before he turned to Alfred.

"I knew you were there. What is it?" Alfred stepped forwards and if Batman knew his old friend at all he was furious, yet hiding it behind a stoic façade.  
"I believe you need to be made aware of my true heritage. I am a squib. Born without magic to those who are. I know of this Voldemort from my contacts still in their world. I tell you now, he would not hesitate to torture children for fun. Even the Joker and Luthor would agree he is a threat to all."

Superman's eyebrows rose considerably as Batman inclined his head once before he spoke.  
"Indeed. I will not cross that line myself as you know; but when the time comes, I won't save any in the battles."

"So now to tell Diana." Superman sighed.  
"Also tell Lois the story, so she does not try and get the story from Harmony." Superman nodded before he flew from the cave.

Batman watched Superman leave before he turned to Alfred.  
"Pack for London." Alfred nodded as Batman stood. The Dursley's now had the misfortune to have the world's greatest detective investigating them.

-o.O.O.o-

Superman flew straight for the watchtower and hoped Wonder Woman was available, ever since he had rescued Kara she had been the woman Kara treated like a mother figure. In Clarke's opinion she couldn't have chosen better.

Soon he was stood in front of her room and pressed the doorbell and waited.  
"Enter!" A strong female voice called as the door opened. Superman stepped in to see Wonder Woman going through some paperwork on her desk.

"Wonder Woman, we need to talk. Kara's got troubles." One of those sentences on its own would have Wonder Woman's attention. Both together had her looking who to introduce her fist to.  
"Tell me." Superman sat down in the spare chair and proceeded to go through the same talk he'd had with Batman.

Seeing the amazon's reaction to what Harmony, and now by default Kara was facing was an enlightening experience.  
"I believe I shall speak with my mother. When Harmony returns to school I believe it will be with a wife and an Amazon trainer. I shall see if Donna Troi can help." Superman shook his head.

"No, only you, me and Batman know we're going to a war footing at the moment." Wonder Woman looked at Superman and nodded. Superman knew he was safe to wait for the Amazons help as they were a peaceful people but ready for battle in an instant.

"Tell me how is Kara?" Wonder Woman asked her tone changing to that of one who simply wants to know.  
"Honestly Diana? She's happy, truly she is, and I never thought she would find that with another woman, but I'm not going to stand in the way." He said with a smile. Wonder Woman nodded as he stood up.  
"We're having a gathering at the farm soon, you're invited. I don't know if Bruce will be back from London in time but . . ." Wonder Woman smiled briefly before shooing him out her quarters.

Clarke left and made his way back to Earth, stopping by the farm to tell his parents about everything before heading to Metropolis. More specifically his and Lois's apartment. He'd held his own emotions at bay for what he had heard about Harmony's life but he was starting to crack, he realised this as the tears he felt falling from his face had nothing to do with the wind in his face as he landed on the balcony.

He was glad it was still 'early' for him at eleven at night as Lois would still be awake.  
He stepped into the bedroom and saw her sat up in bed holding her notebook as she was scribbling something as she looked up with her brilliant amethyst eyes straight into his watering blue.

"Clarke?" Louis called quietly with worry as she got out the bed and went up to him, pulling him back to sit on the bed with her as his resolve finally cracked and he completely surrendered to his emotions, harsh sobs wracking through his body.  
"Oh gods Clarke, what happened?" Lois asked quietly pulling the man into her arms.

-o.O.O.o-

As Clarke he rested his head against her shoulder unable to speak Lois gently rocked him within her arms. She had never seen him like this, not even after Doomsday, she was desperate to know what was wrong.

Slowly his harsh sobs slowed until he was able to gather himself enough to speak. When he did he looked up to her and the emotions she read in his eyes scared her. There was his love for her ever-present that she'd failed to realise for years, but beneath it there was a hatred that burned as fierce as any he had for Darkseid.

He made her promise what he said next would never end up in the Planet without some girl called Harmony Potters permission. Slowly seeing how this was tearing the man she loved up inside she nodded before pulling him close for a gentle kiss.

"Talk to me love." She said quietly as she in a strange role reversal was the one sitting against the headboard, arms over his shoulders, with his head resting against her breast as he stared vacantly at the wall while he spoke.

As the words poured out she was horrified, this girls school life was a fertile bed for a horror novelist. Then he led on to her home life and Lois once more felt him stumbling on his words before he stopped.

"They abused her Lois. I don't know how bad, but Kara collapsed when all she got out was whipped." Lois' gasp echoed around the room before he finished with a sentence that made her feel sick.  
"And that's just since her second year at Magic School. I didn't arrive to hear her life before then. Am I a bad person for being happy I was too late?"

"Never." Lois said with firm determination as she pressed her lips to his head.  
"Hey, she's got you, Batman, Wonder Woman and Kara watching out for her now. Try not to worry. And if you four ever need backup there's a watchtower full of heroes who'll help.  
Clarke nodded as he drew a shaky breath before he gently extricated himself from her arms.  
"I'm going for a shower – if I met any criminals tonight. . ."

Lois nodded her head, she knew Clarke better than most. The hatred she saw in his eyes had been at himself, she knew he hated killing, and the thought of it. Deciding on a course on action she reached into the draw and drew out one of the injections developed for her at STAR Labs. Pressing the HypoGun to her arm she felt the hiss as the formula entered her bloodstream. Getting up she slid off her nightgown to reveal her nude body and made her way into the bathroom.

-o.O.O.o-

A week later and Harmony woke up with a smile on her face as she looked across to her sleeping wife on the bed they shared in Grimmauld before she tried to remember what woke her as a second *Knock-Knock* echoed through the room she realised. Reaching down she grabbed the comforter that was covering them from the waist down and drew it up to cover both her and Kara who was stirring at her movements.

Once they were covered she called out "Come in!" as she did the door opened and Hermione stepped in with tears falling from her face trying to stop a sob coming out.  
"Hermione?!" Harmony called with a gasp causing Kara to sit up a little and see.  
"Get over here." Kara said without preamble sitting up and throwing her T-shirt on as Hermione stumbled to the bed.

"Hermione talk to me." Harmony said quietly as she pulled Hermione into her arms, not caring about her state of dress – or lack thereof. It wasn't the first time Hermione had seen her like this after all.  
Kara slipped out the bed and went to close the door before coming and sitting by the two as the distraught girl was clinging to Harmony like a lifeline.

"M – My P –P parents. . . D – Dark M – Mark" Hermione managed to get out, but it was enough.  
"Oh no." Harmony gasped as she drew Hermione into a better position, sat across her lap leaning against her as she cried.

Kara's gaze was tender as she gently started rubbing Hermione's back.  
"Let it out Hermione, we're not going anywhere." Kara said quietly as she gently flew over to the other side of the bed to kneel by the both of them, holding them close as Hermione's wails echoed through the room.

As her cries tore through the house Narcissa came to find out what was happening and didn't bat an eyelid at Harmony's state as she came over in her nightgown kneeling where Kara had before as she took one of Hermione's hands, not saying anything, just being there for her.

Fred and George did poke their heads in momentarily before they vanished; it sounded like they'd took guard as they were only allowing girls into the room as Tonks with McGonagall soon followed.  
Eventually Hermione cried herself to sleep in Harmony's arms with the other women in the room offering what support they could.

Harmony felt the guilt of knowing they'd targeted the Grangers early on simply because Hermione was her best friend. She held the once bushy haired girl close as she silently vowed that this would end.

Narcissa with a tenderness that surprised many carefully picked Hermione up to allow Harmony to slide out the bed, once done she gently lay Hermione down again while Harmony wrapped a robe about herself and grabbed all she needed from her wardrobe for a quick shower and clean clothes.

Kara caught her up an embrace before she left the room gently kissing her on top of her head before she looked her in the eye.  
"Please Harmony, don't shut me out. Okay?" Harmony tried to nod but ended up collapsing against her wife instead burying her own cries against the taller woman's shoulder.

Kara carefully lifted Harmony up and took her through to the en suite bathroom before stripping them both and guiding the upset Harmony into the shower. Once the warm water hit Harmony she revived a bit and blushed when she realised she was standing in front of her naked wife's assets, with the height difference. . .

It took all the self-control the two had but they managed to finish the shower and went back into the bedroom once they had brushed their teeth and dressed. As they went through the morning routine Harmony confessed as to how she felt this was her fault, something which Kara was quick to shoot down.

"Harmony, would you say Hermione is smart?" Harmony nodded.  
"More intelligent than the pureblood best at the school?" Nod.  
"So she shows them up a lot?" Nod.  
"Then they would have gone for her anyway. She was proving Pureblood Supremacy was a crock of shit." Kara finished. Hermione had to let those words sink in a moment before she reluctantly agreed.

Stepping out the bathroom they saw everyone but Narcissa had left.  
"I think we need to talk on what actions we can present to protect Hermione now." She said to the married couple as they re-entered. Harmony sat carefully on the edge of the bed, gently holding the unconscious Hermione's hand as Kara took Harmony's other.

"What do you mean?" Harmony asked. Narcissa looked like she really didn't want to answer the question as she visibly steeled herself.  
"She's a Muggleborn Orphan now. After the first rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, some in the ministry realised his origins and pushed for a new law. Should the headmaster not grant her sanctuary at Hogwarts, she'll be Obliviated and have her wand snapped with her magic bound."  
"Not. Going. To. Happen." Harmony said with a growl to her tone. Narcissa smiled.  
"Well if she will allow I would suggest making her a ward of the Blacks. We know the Headmaster want's to control you, has three Weasleys, one a male . . ." Narcissa didn't finish but the real threat to Hermione was there, it was enough that Harmony glad of the wards on the home cast an enervate on Hermione.

As the girl stirred Harmony moved to crouch on the floor by the bed as Kara took Hermione in her arms to support her. Harmony explained everything Narcissa had told her before she added the offer.  
"Will you let me make you a ward of the Blacks? With all the protections of the 'Pureblood Law' that entails? I promise you as head of the Black Family you will never be betrothed to anyone you don't want." Hermione collapsed against Kara as she gasped out her agreement.

"Okay, I'm going to Gringotts and filing the paperwork now. Narcissa please look after her while I'm out." Narcissa nodded her head and took Kara's place on the bed as Harmony left the room.  
The twins were still stood guard as she exited, when they saw her their blush outdid their hair colour.

"Guys it's fine you didn't mean to see, and left straight away. Had it been your idiot brother Ron. . ."  
The twins picked up where she'd left off.  
"He'd have stared. . ."  
"And drooled long. . ."  
"Enough to warrant. . ."  
"A full year. . ."  
"Of our worst. . ."  
"Humiliation Pranks ever."

Harmony shuddered at the idea but agreed in the principle.  
"Ok thanks. Now I'm heading to Gringotts and may be a while." The twins nodded as she moved down the corridor feeling Kara's arm come about her waist.  
"I'm sorry." Harmony whispered forgetting about Kara's enhanced hearing.

"What for?" The blonde haired, Blue eyed heroine said obviously perplexed.  
"For being stuck with me." Harmony told her quietly. "Now you've seen what happens to those near me, I won't blame you if you want to separ-" She was stopped in front of the fireplace when Kara span her round to face her.

"Now stop that right there! I LOVE you. I will not leave you. EVER! You got that!" As Kara finished those last words she pulled Harmony into her arms. "Th – Thank you" Harmony managed to get out as she held Kara close. "I love you too."

They held each other close for a few more moments before going through the Floo to Gringotts with Kara holding Harmony up. As soon as they exited the Floo they saw Dumbledore entering the main lobby holding a scroll that Kara quickly thinking used her Super-Speed to rush forwards and snatch it.

Harmony smiled at his dumfounded expression before she heard Kara's scream of rage.  
It was loud enough that the Goblin Leader stepped out his office and came to the front to investigate.  
"Kara Potter of House EL State the reason for disrupting the business of these Halls." Harmony blinked, the goblins knew Kara's maiden name?

"This is why!" She said handing him the scroll. The goblin read the scroll and started to growl, by the time he got to the end he looked murderous. The guards along the edges of the hall had all half drawn their blades at his expression

"Throw Dumbledore out. Loudly claim outside that the Goblin Nation will Not Be a Party to RAPE Solicited by The Chief Mugwump of The ICW!"  
At his outburst there was a collective gasp within the lobby before all the witches temporarily forgot where they were and started hexing the Headmaster, all bar Harmony who was still trying to calm Kara down.

Normally this action would have drawn the wrath of the guards, but because of the actions of the manager, namely his smile at Dumbledore's predicament they sheathed their swords and looked on to the free entertainment. As the hexing stopped two goblins stepped forwards and bowed to the Goblin Leader before they spoke.

"Honoured Goblin, Allow us the honour of removing the trash." The goblin leader smiled and nodded. Hermione watched as they went and picked up the mess that was Dumbledore and dragged him screaming to the doors before throwing him down the stairs, loudly shouting why the goblins weren't doing business with him.

-o.O.O.o-

It would be three hours before Dumbledore would get to St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward, and another six before he was almost completely healed, unfortunately for him, when he returned he would find a summons to the ICW to explain his actions.

-o.O.O.o-

The Goblin asked Harmony and Kara to follow him before he loudly announced each witch who fired on Dumbledore would be fined one knut for breaking a Goblin Treaty – if you couldn't pay today, it could be paid whenever – no interest. They all realised that this was a case of the Goblins making sure their laws were upheld but still showing their contempt for the man that Dumbledore was proving to be.

Once they were sat in his office the goblin leant back in his chair before he spoke.  
"I thank you Mrs Potters for stopping that travesty from occurring. Lady Potter-Black, I believe you should read this and see why I reacted as I did.

_Betrothal Agreement: _

_This is to confirm that as of this day Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Granger are betrothed, the witch in question need not need be consulted as she is a Muggleborn Orphan._

_Rights to the Husband shall be:  
To use his wife in any way should he want unless she allows a trusted member of their family total control of her possessions and finances except in the case of trying to produce a child. If such is the goal then any action may be taken by the husband as necessary._

_Rights to the Wife:  
None needed_

_Signed:  
R. – Prospective Husband_

_Signed:  
M. P. Weasley – Husbands Parent_

_Signed:  
– Wife (N/A as Muggleborn Orphan)_

_Signed:  
A.P.B.W. Dumbledore – Magical Guardian_

_Signed:  
– Gringotts Representative_

Harmony was physically shaking in rage at what she read before she looked at Ragnok.  
"Please tell me this is not legally binding at the moment, and please tell me this is safe to destroy." Ragnok nodded before he spoke.

"I believe this container will hold in fiendfyre." He said sliding a box across to them which Harmony placed the parchment in.  
"Not yet, I want to know is there a way to use this as evidence without the risk of it ever being used?"

Ragnok nodded as he spoke.  
"There is a way, should Miss Granger come under the legitimate protection of a pureblood house then that document is worthless because Dumbledore will no longer be her Magical Guardian.  
Harmony nodded. "That is actually the reason I am here with my wife. We are here to place Hermione as a ward under the protection of house Black."

Ragnok nodded. "Normally I would delegate this but as this needs to happen now instead of in five days wait on the forms. . ." Harmony felt her throat tighten at that, in five days they could be too late. Ragnok snapped his fingers and a set of forms and one of _those_ quills appeared.

Ragnok caught Harmony's fear filled glance and asked her why she already recognised a blood quill before he could warn her about it. She tried to answer but couldn't force the words out, she looked to Kara a moment before she looked to the desk as tears leaked from her face.  
Kara spoke her words holding a dark edge.  
"The only reason Deloris Umbridge was left alive last time I saw her, was I would not desecrate Harmony's godfather's memory by her death at his will. She forced my wife to use one for up to five hours a night for weeks. Harmony now has a permanent scar on her left breast that reads.  
"I am not Pure of Blood, I am Not worthy of My Name" hearing this Ragnok hissed his eyes flashing as Harmony leaned into Kara as the older woman's arms rested around her shoulders.

Ragnok pressed a button on his desk and a goblin ran in a moment later. Speaking softly Ragnok turned back to Harmony.  
Mrs Potter, I can just order her vault locked down, but if you allow me to repeat what you have told to this goblin and him only, I can arrange her to be held under Goblin Law by treaty next time she enters Gringotts. She will face Goblin Justice.  
"Tell him, also It wasn't just me. I was just the oldest. Youngest was in their first year" Harmony whispered quietly.

Ragnok snarled at her words before he repeated everything in Goblinar* to the Goblin who'd ran in.  
to say the goblin left furious was likening a typhoon to a rainstorm. Technically accurate, severely understating the matter.

"Mrs Potter, you should know, those quills are meant to draw blood from your hand only. It is obvious to me the one you used had been tampered with. If you will allow, I shall have our healers remove that scar for you. We know how as we are the ones who use them every day.  
Harmony looked up to Ragnok her eyes full of hope at his words as she nodded.  
"Very well. In the meantime will you be able to use the quill or do you wish to use a different method." Harmony shook her head and grabbed the quill.  
Five minutes later and the forms were all signed and Hermione was officially a ward of the Blacks with her own vault.

The goblins would handle the sale of her house and her parent's dental surgery. and also offer protection while Hermione visited the two to gather anything of her parents that she wished to keep.

Harmony looked up and decided to try for two last things.  
"How much would it cost to arrange security at her parents funeral?" Harmony was desperate to give Hermione the chance to say goodbye to her family.  
"In light of Miss Granger-Black's status as a member of a Friend of the Nations Family, Free." Harmony's mouth dropped open as he said this causing him to chuckle. "Yes I mean you two."  
"Oh. Also when you fix my breast could you do something about my curse-scar and it's link to Voldemort."  
"What do you mean link?!" Ragnok demanded his face taking a dangerous look.  
Harmony went to explain everything about the troubles her scar gave, and how it was because of this link her Godfather died.  
"He – He d-died because I – I couldn't l – learn Occlumency!" Ragnok's features were of that not many people saw on a goblin. Caring and understanding. Kara once more had simply pulled Harmony close and held her.

"Mrs Pott-" Kara interrupted him with a smile as she spoke.  
"Please, Kara and Harmony" Ragnok nodded when he saw Harmony's nod of agreement.  
"Harmony, from how you described you lesson I assure you it was no such thing. You didn't learn because you weren't taught." Harmony's head shot up as he carried on.  
"Even if you were, I'm not sure but I think I know what that link is, and even with Occlumency you would have failed to keep him out."

Hearing this from a being who obviously knew what he was talking about helped. Now all she had to do was convince her own heart.  
"Well I think we'll see the healers and get you home safely." Ragnok said quietly as he got up and led them out the door to the healer's wing.

-o.O.O.o-

The Floo at Grimmauld erupted in green flames and the two women stepped out. Kara watched as Harmony went straight to Hermione's room to see the girl and let her know the goblins would help her while Kara headed to the kitchen to use her league communicator.

Once she was in she used her sight to check for listening devices and saw two pink strings leading up out the room, using her sight she smirked when she saw who was listening as she zoomed her sight on the notebook they had. "Fact's to Help Harmony" Written on the cover.

Stepping over to near the listening device she suddenly shouted into it.  
"HELLO YOU TWO!" This was quickly followed by two yelps as she saw them throw themselves away from the listening end of the device. Just to be sure as she cancelled her sight she went out into the back yard and pulled her communicator out.  
"Supergirl to Watchtower, come in Watchtower." She waited a moment before the face of Black Canary appeared on the mini LCD display.  
"Hey canary can you do me a favour." Black Canary nodded with a smile before Kara continued.  
"See too it Superman uses his tracker in my handbag and calls me in the Hypersonic range I'll hear when he's about a mile away?" Black canary nodded again before she spoke.

"The towers going crazy with rumours here. They say you've left the league!" Kara laughed at the worry in the older woman's tone.  
"No I'm just on an extended leave of absence, I'll be back don't worry.  
Black Canary smiled. "Okay Supergirl, you look after yourself."  
Supergirl smiled impishly as she answered. "That's what my wife keeps telling me."

"Well you should . . .wait what!?" Black Canary's face showed a bit of shock but more happiness.  
"Yeah, I got married." Kara said holding up her hand to the screen. In hindsight that may have been a bad idea when the screen in the watchtower suddenly developed multiple cracks from a sonic-squee.

"Er . . .Oops. I think Ollie's gonna kill me, it's his company's turn for maintenance fees." Kara laughed as she answered.  
"I'm sure you can wheedle his forgiveness out." At Black Canary's suddenly lustful look Kara rolled her eyes. "Oh go on. I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
"Bye!" Black Canary said quickly before the screen turned off. As she put her communicator away she turned around to see Harmony leaning against the doorframe of the back door smiling at her.

Kara walked towards the door and dipped her head down to capture her lips.  
"Hey." Kara said as the love filled yet chaste kiss finished. "Hi" Harmony whispered before she moved out the way letting Kara in. They spent the rest of the day doing what they could to help Hermione knowing the next few weeks would be hard on her.

It was late that night when Kara heard her name being called. As soon as her head had shot up, Harmony had stopped talking to look to at Kara. She held questioning expression on her face.  
"Superman's here." Kara said. Harmony nodded and stood up and went to the back yard as Kara shot upstairs in a blur shocking everyone else, when she reappeared seconds later in her Supergirl outfit, including hairstyle change – everyone realised exactly who she was.

She looked about the table to their shocked expressions except for Tonks who was just grinning.  
"Oh come on, I haven't exactly hid who I was." McGonagall shook her head before she spoke.  
"Nae, but ye didn' tell us na'er. We just though' ye wa a powerful witch. Tha's all." Her thick Scottish brogue coming out at the surprise. Kara nodded before she headed out the back door where Harmony was waiting.

-o.O.O.o-

Harmony looked up to the back door as it opened and her wife was haloed from the light of the kitchen making Harmony gasp for a moment.  
Supergirl had on her Dark red knee high boots, blue miniskirt, the skin of her toned stomach showing before her long sleeve Tank top covering her generous sized chest with the red and yellow S symbol on, flowing behind her was a red cape.  
Her long hair was held out of her face by a blue hairband, otherwise left to flow freely. The only difference to Supergirl now, to the one in the newspaper clippings was the ring on her left hand.

"Damn." Harmony whispered before she pulled Supergirl into her arms for a deep kiss.  
"Wow" Supergirl murmured as they broke. "What was that for."  
"you're so beautiful." Harmony muttered as Supergirl shook her head with a smile.  
"Thank you. Now we better go let Superman in on the secret don't you think." Harmony nodded and stepped up to her wife.

Supergirl looked down to Harmony as she wrapped her arms about the dark haired witch who brought her own arms about Supergirl.  
"Hold on love." Supergirl whispered before taking to the air. Once they were high enough Supergirl looked about where they were and spotted the millennium eye not too far and flew them above it.

Closing her eyes to focus a moment Supergirl pitched her voice to the hyper-sonic band before she spoke. "Superman, we're above the Millennium eye." Seconds later her cousin was hovering in front of them.

Superman raised his eyebrow at their location as he spoke.  
"I hope you're wearing something under that skirt." Supergirl just poked her tongue out at him as she turned to guide him to Grimmauld. "Of course."  
it only took them a few moments before they landed outside the house. Superman looked around and narrowed his eyes a moment.

"nine, ten, eleven, thirteen, fourteen. Ok where's number …" Harmony smirked as Supergirl giggled at his perplexed expression at being unable to say the house address until Harmony let him in on the secret. His face as the house became visible would certainly be photographed in the penseive. "Well damn. That's impressive." Was all he said as they made their way into the house.

Stepping in the door Harmony warned him about the painting, too late it seemed.  
as the curtains flew open the painting started its usual ranting, yet when it dared call Harmony a whore the unexpected happened.  
Supergirl sent her red hot heat vision at the painting at the same time as Superman froze it. This combination of forces cracked the painting in half as it fell from the wall.

"NO. MISTRESS!" Kreacher called as he flew into a rage.  
"Kreacher Stop!" Harmony called, causing the house elf to freeze. "I have wanted to talk to you for a while. For your part in aiding the death of my Godfather, the previous head of the Black family you are never to leave this house again. Never to aid our enemies again, in any way. This is my order do you accept.  
"No filthy half-blood mist. . ." He fell over.

Supergirl went up to him and checked.  
"He's dead?" Harmony closed her eyes and nodded. "His magic killed him when he refused an order from the head of the family he was bound to. And don't call it slavery until you've read up on it. Hermione made that mistake and nearly killed a lot of elves in the process. They need the bond to survive." Supergirl nodded in understanding while Superman shook his head in disbelief.

"He knew it would kill him yet still rejected what you said?" Harmony nodded, pain in her eyes as she closed them a moment. Supergirl stood up and pulled her into a caring embrace as she spoke.  
"Hey, you told me what he did remember. You phrased it so if he accepted he would live – he chose this path." She could feel Harmony draw in a ragged breath as she saw Remus step into the room. As he saw Kreacher's body he looked like he was about to ask yet held his tongue at Superman's shake of the head.

Supergirl gently handed Harmony over to Remus as she whispered she was going to get changed before quickly flying upstairs while Remus guided the others back to the sitting room where the Twins, Bill, Charlie, Narcissa and McGonagall were. As they all sat Kara came back in the room and joined Harmony on the couch.

"Where's Hermione?" Harmony asked quietly.  
"Tonks is taking care of her, she seems to have locked on to the woman as a secondary mother after. . ." Narcissa said as she looked questioningly at the new arrival.  
"It's safe" Harmony spoke to answer the unspoken question. Narcissa nodded. "After her parent's death."

"Have we had any news on who did that?" Narcissa closed her eyes.  
"Unfortunately yes. My ex-Husband. What's worse is he didn't just kill them. Her mother. . ."  
"Oh god no." Harmony's face went pale at the unspoken words fighting to keep her own memories at bay of what her own cousin had done to her as Tonks stepped in the room.  
"She's sleeping off a dreamless sleep and calming draught." Tonks said with a drawn face.

Kara gently wrapped an arm about her wife as Superman stood up to stare out the window.  
"Where. Do. They. Live." He all but growled out.  
"Clarke no!" Harmony practically shouted making the mistake of using his name in her panic.  
"shhh Harmony it's okay, he doesn't know about the killing curse yet love, it's okay." Kara whispered holding the panicking woman close.

Kara watched as Superman looked about the room to see everyone looking with varying degrees of concern.  
"I take it that this thing is bad?" He said quietly. Remus nodded as he spoke getting up to stand opposite the man of steel.  
"The Killing Curse works by separating your soul from your body while at the same time stopping your heart. It doesn't matter how strong you are – when that green curse hits you, you're dead." The pale looking werewolf said quietly as he looked out the window.

He stepped up close to Harmony and looked her in the eye as he spoke the next bit.  
"There is only one person known to survive the curse, and she still has nightmares of that night." He leant forwards to kiss Harmony's forehead before he stood.  
"I've got to go for the night sorry." He said quietly before Hermione grabbed his hand.  
"Remus wait." She said getting up and leading him out the room with Kara and Superman.

Tonks came down the stairs as they entered the passageway. "Hermione?" Harmony asked.  
"She's sleeping." Tonks said quietly as she reached them. Harmony nodded before leading the group to the cellar.

Inside was a sturdy twelve foot square silver cage with a completely padded floor, outside the cage was a potions cabinet that she walked over to before grabbing a vial and passing it to him.  
Kara watched as he unstopped the vial and sniffed before he chugged back the contents gagging slightly as he did so before he stepped into the cage pulling it closed behind him.

"Ah what's going on?" Kara asked as Superman nodded while Tonks sat on the cot near the cage.  
"Remus was bitten by a werewolf when he was a child." Was all she said as the clock chimed eleven at night and Remus started shaking as the transformation overtook him.

Once it was done, inside stood a six foot tall werewolf.  
"Damn that's gotta hurt." Kara and Superman said at the same time as they'd both heard the bones breaking and changing shape. The wolf in the cage nodded.

"I take it that potion lets you keep your human thoughts then?" Kara asked stepping up to the cage.  
again the wolf nodded, obviously worried how she was going to react to being a 'dark creature' as she finished.  
"Well Harmony calls you uncle half the time, and I'd like to if you'd let me." Kara spoke quietly.  
A lone tear fell from the wolfs eye to get lost in its fur as it nodded before yawning and curling up on the floor nearer to Tonks.

"Sleep Remey, I'll be here when you wake" Tonks said quietly reaching between the bars and stroking the fur on his head.  
Harmony turned and guided the two meta-humans back up the stairs before they re-joined everyone in the sitting room.  
Superman looked to Kara and raised his eyebrow as he quietly said "farm?" while his eyes looked towards the room Hermione slept in.  
"It's safe, I trust them with my dual identity. Plus Hermione needs her best friend near her right now." Kara answered the same way. Clarke nodded as he relaxed and joined everyone for a late meal in the kitchen as his communicator went off.

"This is Superman" He said going back to his guarded expression.  
"Superman where the hell are you?! I've been walking up and down the same street in London for the past hour with Wonder Woman!" Batman's agitated voice came over the communicator.

He looked to Harmony with a raised eyebrow as she turned to Kara.  
"Do you trust them?" Kara nodded, "With my life, plenty of times over." She nodded.  
"Hang on Batman we're coming to you." Superman said as they stood up.  
The rest of the magical people all looked at them in surprise.  
"Technology shouldn't work with magic." Bill said quietly.  
Superman shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry, Dr. Fate sorted that little problem out for us."  
When he finished McGonagall looked at him sharply.

"The Dr. Fate? The grand sorcerer supreme?" Superman nodded. "When you see him next say 'Minnie said hi'" She said with a small smile. To those who had gone to Hogwarts with her as a tutor they were all shocked at the stern woman both smiling and joking at the thought of anyone calling her 'Minnie.'

"Will do Ma'am." Superman said as he made his way out the door with Harmony and Kara following.  
They stepped into the street to see an obviously frustrated Wonder Woman stood next to Batman, who to most didn't seem to show any emotion, but to Superman he could tell he was ticked off.  
Chuckling he stepped forwards. Kara thought that it was a testament to their adventures past that they didn't suddenly attack him when he seemed to appear out of thin air to them, before she led Harmony to them with her arm around her waist.

-o.O.O.o-

Diana Princess of the Amazons was frustrated, yet feeling okay at the same time. If the location that held the girl she had come to see like a daughter to her was as well hidden from Batman as this, then their enemies would certainly have trouble finding her.

She heard Superman's chuckle before he appeared out of nowhere – literally before Kara did the same, she had her arm about a shorter woman – sixteen, by her guess – who had long ebony hair, a small frame, too small, her face was beautiful, with her small nose, pouted lips and the deepest emeralds for eyes you'd ever seen.

She saw all this the fraction of a second before she looked to Kara who had one of the most peaceful smiles on her face the Amazon had ever seen, the way her cobalt blue eyes lit up whenever she even glanced to the woman at her side told Wonder Woman all she needed to know.

She stepped forwards and engulfed them both in her arms, noticing when the dark haired woman – Harmony she remembered – stiffened for a moment.  
Carefully she let them go before looking down to her as she spoke.  
"Since Kara arrived two years ago I have never seen her this happy. For that I thank you." Was all she said but it was enough she saw. The tensing of the muscles around Harmony's eyes lessened until she was back to constantly monitoring the street.

'To be so aware of her surroundings so young is not right' Wonder woman thought before Harmony pulled her close and whispered. "The Black Ancestral Home is at Twelve Grimmauld Place." Wonder Woman felt her eyes open in surprise as a house seemed to materialise in front of her. She had to see Batman's reaction and turned to watch him as Harmony whispered to him.  
His face was classic, eyes gone round as his jaw dropped in shock. "Well that explains it." He murmured before Harmony turned to lead them back inside just as many pops were heard on the street as a wave of black robed people appeared.  
"CRUCIO" Someone in the crowd of black clothes with white masks cried out as Harmony dropped to the ground screaming in agony.

That was all it took for the league members to spring into action. Wonder Woman leapt into the air as she dodged a purple light from a wand, and if her friends in the Sentinels of Magic were to be believed, that spell was lethal.

She flew over the figure the spell came from grabbing his arm and swinging him round into three others who were trying to cast spells at Batman who was quite successfully evading and had already knocked three others out.  
Superman had simply blown five of the masked figures over while Kara was weaving through the rest trying to find who was torturing Harmony when a crazed pitch of a laugh cried out.  
"Ooh doesn't pretty potty lyke my wittle spell! CRUCIO!" Harmony's screaming intensified as the second spell hit on top of the original curse. Before they were both broken from someone sending a banishment charm into Bellatrix.

Wonder Woman looked up to see a woman with similar features sending explosive curses towards the woman who had been torturing Harmony as two red heads, twins by the looks darted out under the cover fire of more red heads to pull Harmony inside.  
"Diffindo!" A scream shouted out and Wonder Woman saw the red curse heading her way, she managed to dodge it mostly but it still sliced her arm open causing her to scream in pain as a banishment charm knocked her from the sky.

She looked up to see a male with a hooked nose greasy black hair sneer down at her before he spoke. "Filthy muggle. Crucio!" The pain Diana felt could not be described, it felt like every nerve ending was on fire racing through her body as she screamed both in body and mind.

This is what would turn the tide of the battle as Martian Man Hunter who always kept a slight psychic link with the founding members heard her cry and signalled the alarm as he looked through her eyes.  
Within moments javelins from the watch tower bore down to the battle as meta-Humans alike flew down, Hawk-Girl appeared and smashed her mace into the side of the greasy haired man ending the agony, yet Diana still shook with after pains hard enough that she couldn't move, every tremble was another shot of fiery acid in her veins.

-o.O.O.o-

Batman saw Wonder Woman go down and he started to fight harder, twice he'd had spells impact him into the wall and was sure his ribs were at least cracked.  
The moment Wonder Woman fell however he knew they would receive help and was not wrong as the javelins descended from the skies like avenging angels.

He threw a roundhouse kick into one of the masked men as he saw Hawk-Girl slam into Wonder Woman's attacker.  
Magicians started shielding the spells, bringing solid object in to block the more deadly curses as the ordinary humans who had either technology or skill on their side engaged in hand to hand.

Batman soon found himself back to back with Aquaman.  
"Tell me friend, who are these vile people." Aquaman said as he sent a knock-down blast from his trident.  
"Death eaters" Batman grunted as a bludgeoner caught him and knocked him to the ground, he was helped back up by Aquaman, yet when he saw the Atlantian kings face all he saw was rage.  
"These men have murdered countless of my Merpeople – Hunt them for SPORT!"

'oh. Crap.' Batman thought as he saw Aquaman wade into the fray sending the Death Eaters flying.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" some of the Death Eaters shouted as a sickly green light impacted on Blue Beetle, one of the heroes who had joined the fight, and he dropped. Eyes glassy as his life left him.  
That was the turning point for the leaguers – they stopped holding back.  
Superman's heat vision blasted into Death Eaters as Canary's Sonic-Scream shattered their bones.

Hawk-Girls Nth Metal mace became a destroyer that day flinging broken body's left and right as the magician's redoubled their efforts to protect the fighters.

Soon the Death Eaters realised their opponents were no longer holding back and en-mass disappeared, taking their dead with them, leaving only the dead members of the league on the ground. Batman looked around as he tallied the dead.  
Blue Beetle, Vibe, Orion and Black Condor.

He walked up to Ollie also known as Green Arrow as he spoke.  
"From now on, when we put them down, we put them down hard." Green Arrow nodded as he walked to the Javelins being the last of the League members who'd come to the rescue.

As the Javelins took off and returned to the watchtower, Batman and Superman followed Kara inside. The first battle had taken place, the war had started.

A war they must win.

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Let me know,  
Constructive criticism welcome.  
Flames will be ignored.

A/N 2: *Goblinar - The goblins own language, I don't like the word Gobbledygook


End file.
